Pushed right into the darkness
by Chocobaby756
Summary: We said that she is not important...Money is valuable than money...Everything she says is not important... Now we paid the price on what will happened to her...She got sucked into the darkness more deeper than we thought


Chapter One

"Different Person."

I stared down at the window and saw raindrops fell as they fell on the window and glanced at Simon,My kendo and martial arts trainer and one of the few people that stands by my side as a family,after Mom caught captive from the government just to deceive me to go on their useless missions. He was always there when I needed him. He was rambling about my schedule,what dorm I'm in,Rank I'm in and some useless stuff that dosen't concern to me. I just rolled my eyes and pressed the volume louder,I listened to the hard rock song and tapped lightly at the MP5 player to the beat of the music and finally we stopped at the golden barred gate that has a small sign that carved 'Gakuen Alice.' the school changed me. The driver went out on the limousine and opened the door and umbrella for me. I just nodded at the driver and placed up my hood to hide my face and grabbed my skateboard from the limo. Simon went out of the limousine holding the record book on what's happing to me. I looked up and memories flashes through my face. I was so stiffed that it stopped my tracks. Simon notice my pace and waved his hand telling me to come. "Mikan,Let's go. We don't want you to be late now don't we?"My eyes soften and just nodded and came closer. That made me remember even more of my night mares that hunts me at night. I walked slowly and looked down at the floor and still remember What they said to me six years ago...

_I skipped merrily and looked back at the huge window outside and smiled at the colorful fireworks outside and continued skipping again. I reached for the doorknob at the classroom and stopped and herd a few recognizable voices "Don't you hear? mikan was called by the principles office and the principle want to train her in Japan." I recognize the voice from Anna,I was so touched that she cares about me. "Yeah,Finally. Her powers are too much for us. I mean her alices are so dangerous. She's just another powerful arrogant alice usher." Why does nonoko thinks I'm arrogant? "Mikan just another girl who is just trying to steal Natsume." permy said like she thinks I'm a slut."Yeah,No one really likes her. She's just another piece of meat."Ruka spatted,like the normal ruka won't do. I just ran thinking,It's just fine,It's just a lie. A dense lie. I banged my best friend's room hoping she would answer "What?" She answered strictly "Hey,hotaru. Can we hang out a bit?" "No. I'm busy counting money."she thinks money has been there for her than me who have been with her for over five years? "So money is important than friendship then?" I asked silently enough for her to her due to her sharp hearing. "yes." It dabbed my chest instantly after she said that one word that dosen't need any second thoughts. I just ran. Hoping to find natsume,since he can be there for me._

_ I instantly found him sitting on the sakura tree branch reading a manga. "Natsume!" he noticed me and shrugged off "What do you want polka dots?" I ignored the nickname and just instantly asked the seven words that have been dieing to get off of my chest."Would you plea-!" "Whatever your gonna say I will not or ever care about it. It will be useless and pitiful so just go away,so that I wont see your mouth opening another single word that will irritate my ear. So go away ugly hag." Those words just crumpled into my head and stayed there like it would hunt me. "If it's just that your going to think then fine. You will never see my mouth open again and this will be the last time you will ever see nor hear me again." I said finally escaping from my heart and immediately teleported to my uncles office. _

_I knocked softly at the door enough for him to hear."Come in" I opened the door and unexpectedly found narumi there. "Have you decided little niece?" I saw narumi crossing his fingers and hoping for me to deny the offer. "Yes,I accept the offer to transfer to Alice America." Narumi went to me and fell on his knees "But why mikan?" I breathed calmly and rummaged through my pocket and found the letters for my friends..The __speacial ability class..._you-chan...and narumi. "I am not important to my friends and money is more valuable than me...and everything that comes out from my mouth is worthless...Why should I stay?But don't worry about me outo-san I will become stronger than before...Here this is for you..would you please give the others to you-chan and the speacial ability?" I handed him the three letters just in case that I chose to leave the academy,it took me days to think of the right words,but I know I trust them all. "H-hai,mikan-chan...Anything for you." He just hugged me tightly and I lightly patted his head. "Before you sleep pack up your things and copy your classmates alices just in leave tomorrow at dawn...it will take a few hours to get to america." "Hai,uncle...bye,outo-san...see you in 6 years..."I kissed him on the forehead and instantly teleported. "bye mikan."  



End file.
